La noche es suya
by waterflai
Summary: Durante las noches todavía le siente, y es lo único que necesita Gregory Goyle para sobrevivir. CRABBOYLE de regalo para Hoomygoth.


**Regalo de navidad (al menos no ha llegado el verano, todo un logro!) para Tuai (hoomygoth): un CRABBOYLE, pero sin rating, no le pidáis peras al olmo!**

**Los personajes no son míos y blablabla. Si lo fueran, Crabbe no estaría muerto ¬¬**

**LA NOCHE ES SUYA**

El catre es demasiado estrecho para su envergadura. Le miraron raro al comprarlo en una pequeña tienda del Callejón Dragón cuando el comercio mágico inglés comenzó a restablecerse tras la guerra. Su medimago particular ya lo da por imposible, está cansado de decirle que sus continuos dolores de espalda provienen del uso de una cama inadecuada que le impide dormir bien.

Nadie parece comprenderle. Puede que no viva contento, pero duerme en paz.

Gregory Goyle se estira cual largo es en el colchón. Sus pies sobresalen por abajo y los dos brazos cuelgan de los laterales, sin encontrar ningún punto de apoyo. Se gira tumbándose de lado y encoge las piernas. Ahora está encajado. Tal y como quiere, tal y como necesita.

Por primera vez en el día respira satisfecho y sonríe. Le sonríe.

Cierra los ojos; las imágenes no tardan en llegar.

_Vince y él, en la sala común de Slytherin, con un paquete entero de grageas Bertie Boot de todos los sabores. Acomodados en el sofá frente a la chimenea, arropados con una manta de los colores de su casa, entregados a un tonto juego de puntería._

– _¿Estás seguro, Greg? – pregunta de repente Crabbe, dubitativo, retomando el tema que tantas veces habían discutido. – Ugh… Coles de Bruselas._

_Él le observa inquieto._

_¿Está seguro?_

_Mira a su alrededor. Lleva tiempo preocupándose por el qué dirán sus compañeros cuando se enteren. Pansy le está taladrando con la mirada desde el otro sofá mientras acaricia los sedosos cabellos de Draco sobre sus rodillas. Está convencido de que ella lo sabe. Lo sabe y no parece importarle. Es más, ¿acaso no lo está esperando? Ahora mismo tiene la agobiante sensación de que toda la sala común está expectante ante lo que vaya a decir o hacer._

_La expresión de Vince, sin embargo, es de amarga resignación: esa que tiene el que comprende que nunca obtendrá lo que ansía._

_Y eso es lo que hace que finalmente se decida. Lo han hablado, está de acuerdo, no va a echarse atrás por un simple pánico escénico._

_Así que se lanza. No literalmente, pero casi. Acomoda los suaves y redondos cachetes de Vince en el hueco de sus manos y lo atrae hacia sí, atrapando aquel grueso labio inferior que se separa del otro, sorprendido, entre los suyos. _

_Siente las miradas fijas en ellos, un segundo de silencio y después, nada. Nada. Bueno, sí. Los labios de Vince sonriendo en su boca, respondiendo a su beso, entusiastas. Sus brazos rodeándole la espalda, las grandes manos acariciando su columna y después apretándole con fuerza, felices._

_La voz de Malfoy rompe el momento, con un falso tono molesto. Falso porque son amigos desde los cinco años y se conocen. Falso porque seguro que lleva siglos sospechándolo. Falso porque, a pesar de su "arg, se me acaban de revolver las tripas de por vida, hoy no podré cenar", también escucha un bufido satisfecho que suena a algo así como "ya era hora, joder" y también oye como cuchichea con Pansy y le pregunta si cree que habrá pastel de carne para cenar._

Y no quiere pensar más en Draco, porque cada vez que lo hace acaba recordando esa noche terrible en Hogwarts y el fuego todavía le abrasa la piel, y la voz de Crabbe todavía le martillea en los oídos y le duele en el pecho.

Si sigue así no va a poder dormir.

Pero entonces es cuando nota que sus pies se empiezan a entumecer. Y lo recuerda. Lo recuerda junto a él en la estrecha cama de su habitación en las mazmorras. Recuerda cómo se mezclan los alientos sabor a menta, a fresas silvestres, o a galletas de chocolate. Recuerda cómo late un corazón junto al suyo y cómo una cuchicheante voz le replica con un "no te quejes, que así puedes sentir que estamos juntos" y le abraza cuando él refunfuña porque se le ha dormido un pie por la falta de espacio.

Y él se calla. Porque sabe que Vince tiene razón. Porque mientras lo note querrá decir que están juntos.

Suspira, y un último beso al aire se escapa de sus labios.

El día será de todo aquel que le alegra ver la luz de la mañana; pero la noche, sin duda la noche es suya.

**FIN**

**En fin, que esto ha sido todo. Si hace unos meses alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a escribir un Crabboyle me hubiera reído en su cara. Y aquí estoy, pensando que eran adorables. Y moqueando cada vez que recuerdo que la Jotaká se cargó a Crabbe (siempre me encantó, por cierto u.u).**

**Tuai, no sé si era esto lo que querías, pero bueno, aquí está y es todo tuyo n.n**

**Gracias a todos por leer!**


End file.
